


Fun with Fergus

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fergus - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with Fergus.</p>
<p>Reader has fun with magic, causing problems for poor Fergus, AKA Crowley AKA the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Fergus

Clouds of pink and purple smoke hung in the air, and you tried not to choke. The spells Y/N was casting were only supposed to create a small amount of smoke, not cover the hole of the room in smoke. Y/N could barely see the rest of the room. What she could see, just in front of her table, was just too funny. Where there once had been three of Fergus' henchmen, now sat the cutest ever hell hound puppies. Normally humans couldn't see hell hounds, but for some one reason she had always been able to. Y/N couldn't help but laugh as the puppies started chasing their own tails round and round in circles. Fergus was going to be upset, but how could he not see the upside, he know had three more hell hounds. The puppies were roughly the same size as normal puppies, so walking round the table in front of her, Y/N bent down, scooped them up into her arms, and made her way through the smoke haze to her door and out into one of the many hallways of hell.

 

_**Mean while in another part of Hell....** _

**_“What is going on? Why is Hell turning pink? Who did this? When I found out who the culprit is, no one in the history of torture will be tortured with torture like I'll torture them with!!!”_ **

Fergus glowered at the demons around him, waiting for an answer, but no one dared speak up. Every demon knew that Y/N was most likely to blame, but as the King had banned her from using magic, they did not want to be the ones to get her into trouble. Y/N being in Hell and being involved with Crowley had made Hell more civilized, and the demons found her magical antics amusing. The day she managed to turn Joffrey into a kitten was one they all remembered, that was the day Crowley had banned her from using magic whilst in Hell. What their King was not aware of, was that the demons had been secretly helping Y/N perform magic, and covering up all her little * accidents *. Y/N has shown nothing but kindness to them, despite the fact that they were all demons, and she was living in Hell. The King pacing up and down brought all the assemble demons focus back to the present, and they couldn't help but smile a little, as they waited patiently for the King to realise the truth.

 

_**Back with Y/N...** _

Y/N almost dropped the hell hound puppies she was cradling in her arms when she walked out of her room. Somehow Hell had turned a marvellous shade of pink, and she couldn't help but giggle. Fergus was most likely going to bind her powers at this rate, but hey, Hell looked so good in pink. Whistling softly to herself, Y/N practically skipped along the corridors. Hell was pink, Pink!! It was a sight to see, and she was tempted to pull out her phone and take photo's to show the Winchester's. They would never believer her otherwise. What stopped her was that as she rounded one corner, she could hear an angry Fergus shouting at the top of his lungs. Y/N went to do an about turn, but Fergus must have heard her, as a deafening _**“Y/N!!!”**_ rang out into the corridor. There would be, well Hell, to pay if she didn't go to him. Fergus was most obviously not pleased, nope, not one little bit. And taking pictures of a Pink Hell to show the Winchester's would most definitely not be a good idea. Sighing, Y/N scurried along, slipping into the room where Fergus' shouts were coming from, and watched her lover silently for a few minutes as he paced up and down, oblivious to her arrival. Finally daring to speak up, Y/N stepped forward.

_“Crowley darling, what's wrong? What's with all this rucus? And more importantly, why is Hell pink?”_

Fergus spun round, and finally noticed Y/N. He smiled briefly, seeing her beautiful face, before noticing the creatures in her arms. His smile soon dropped.

_“Y/N, why do you have three hell hound pups in your arms? And as for Hell being pink, I have no idea. Care to enlighten me?”_

Y/N tried not to let her obvious amusement show, as she smiled sweetly at her lover. A shrug of the shoulders was all she could master, as she knew as soon as she spoke, she would end up giving the game away. Fergus looked at her, understanding finally registering on his face. Not even looking back at the demons behind her, he simply barked _“Get Out”_ as he took a step towards Y/N. The demons filed out passed Y/N, smirks all over their faces as they passed her, and Fergus waved his hand so the door closed.

_“Y/N my Kitten, where are your guards?” Fergus asked, breaking the silence between the tow of them._

Looking down at the puppies in her arms, then back at Fergus, Y/N smirked before responding. _“Right here with me, of course.”_ A small giggle slipped past her lips, and the shit eating grin that plastered her face almost made Fergus laugh. Almost.

_“Don't play games with me Kitten. Your guards are not here, all I see is you and three hell hound pups. Now tell me whe... Oh, you didn't!!! Y/N, what have I told you about practising your magic?? Not in Hell!!!”_

Y/N let a laugh then, and bending down to put the hell hounds on the floor, she laughed up at Fergus, whose faced was a picture. He looked angry yet amused at the same time. It made her laugh even more.

_“Oh Fergus, you should see yourself. You look adorable. Your face, please may I take a photo? I need to capture this moment!”_

Fergus shot forward then, as Y/N produced a phone from thin air, and immediately snatched it away. This woman was going to be the death of him, and he couldn't help smile at that though.

_“Y/N!!! Are you deliberately trying to drive me mad? Kitten this has to stop. You can't go using your magic willy nilly. Especially not in Hell. As much as I need more Hell Hounds, can you please turn them back?”_

_“I don't know how to. But before you panic, the spell should only last 24 hours. Now what do you think of Hell being pink? Some of my best work I think.”_ Y/N walked round the pups playing on the fall and leant against Fergus, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

_“Oh Y/N my Kitten, whatever shall I do with you.”_


End file.
